Only Pain & You
by JenLuV'sPufFs1
Summary: TOTALY COMPLETEno more chapsONESHOT! about the usual Kagome gets heartbroken cause Inuyasha wanted Kikyo instead. But not exactly how it seems to be...who and or why does Kagome decide that she doesn't want or care about Inu and whose she gonna 'Accidanta


**_Ch1 (Run-in)_**

It was a beautiful yet chillingly nice day back at the Higurashi shrine. "Kagooomeee...KAGOME!" yelled Sota as loud as a 13 year old boy could. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome was in a huge rush to get to the bottom of the stair case…well let's just say our oh so 'favorite' hanyo was waiting, impatiently might I add. She was rummaging through her drawers for fresh cloths and bathing supplies for Sango and herself…but where did that dammed new lavender soap she asked for go?

**Living room**

Inuyasha was tapping his foot on the hard wood floor with a nerve popping out on his forehead. "That girl better hurry her ass up or I'll go toss her down the well ready or not!" He growled agitated by the fact she was taking an achingly long time to pack. 'GRRR…I swear that bitch is gonna regret ever making me wait this long! I wonder if Kikyo will wait for our mating like she promised…I wish I could see her now, I wonder is she even missing me as much as I miss her. FEH! It's gotta be better to kiss her sweet lips rather than stay here with this wench!' as Inuyasha was so engrossed in his gruesome thoughts on how to get payback on Kagome he failed to notice her entering the room.

'Hmm…I know this jean skirts a little skimpy, but I just gotta find a way to get Inuyasha to forget about our meeting with Kikyo a week ago. It still hurts to think about it.' Kagome thought sadly. She noticed Inuyasha glaring at a spec on the carpet and couldn't help but notice the fire in his eyes, was he angry, if so at whom, well duh I did take like forever! Yet Kagome failed to notice that Inuyasha was thinking so hard on how to get back at her that he was becoming fully enraged. Kagome's eyes widened only slightly when she saw him bite his lip in order to force in a growl.

Kagome stepped forward hesitantly, hoping as to not provoke the angry half-demon. 'EEP' The young miko mentally scolded herself, she stepped on Buyo's favorite little squeaky toy, the one shaped as a mouse.

Said Demon whirled around ready to attack what ever dared to intrude his thoughts. 'Idiot, it's just the wench.' "C'mon lets get goin ya wasted enough of my time already!" He replied gruffly, spinning on his heel he slid open the door and strolled out into the brisk morning air.

"Whew! That was close!" the teen then followed suit behind Inuyasha.

**Outside**

Once outside she noticed Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She sweat dropped, he was jumping from tree top to tree top even though he could've just leapt over one huge leap to get to the well house doors. 'Urg…that jerk he could've at least helped me carry this huge bag! I mean why's he in such a big hurry to get back to the feudal era so quickly anyway….hmm it could be because of the shikon shards….no that can't be it he would have told me…Wouldn't he?' as Inuyasha leapt down in front of Kagome (he's still walking…just ran outa trees..TT) that was when he was able to feel it…But what it was, like something tingly on the back of his neck. Kagome was staring at him intently? But why? ' Whatever I don't have time for this crap! I gotta Get back to Kikyo…but damn that annoying feeling!' the inu-hanyo's left eye brow twitched. He whirled around abruptly and was met with Kagome steering right into him. The nerve of that wench!

"Will you stop staring at me! Ya know, I duh know what you find so interesting about the back of me than the front" he then got an evil glint in his golden orbs," I mean the front's got a better ve-" he was cut off by the glare of sharp daggers Kagome was giving him.

The look she gave him he knew all too well, it meant she was gonna 'sit' him till she was positive his face would fall off if he even begun to finish that sentence.

'Gulp!' he swallowed nervously shriveling up at the mere thought. Once he re- cooperated he stood up straight puffed his chest out, then he "Feh'd" and continued on to Sengoku Jidai in pure silence. Then the young miko decided not to dwell on it and slipped into the well after the hanyo.

**Other side of the well**

"Finally!" Inuyasha breathed in his beloveds sent, she still smelled like death and clay, but to him she could only smell like the finest of flowers. (AN: yuck…dead people really stink) 'Kikyo…wait for me, I want you so bad it hurts!)'

"Ugh! Inuyasha, what is your deal! First you hurry through the well as if your life depended on it and now…grrrr….now I'M MAD! You should've helped me you JERK! **OSUWARI**!" incredulously he was still standing in the same spot, nothing changed except for the fact where he was hunched over and his eyes were tightly shut. One golden orb followed by the other unlatched from his cheeks. gasp' the sit command…i-it didn't work! B-b-but HOW?' She was now panicking at the fact where here she was sitting on the lip of the well with a pissed off hanyo whose, like every other masculine creature, pride and ego was quickly swelling. "HA! So your stupid little command don't work no more huh? Well I have_ my_ mate Kikyo to thank for that!" he then sped off into Inuyasha's forest to go and mate with his 'beloved' Kikyo.

Kagome didn't know what shocked and hurt her more…the fact that the beads bailed out on her or the fact that…that Inuyasha…the one boy she was actually or so thought she loved…called Kikyo his-his mate! Slowly but surly Kagome stood from her spot on the lip of the well. 'Then again h-how did Kikyo break the beads of subjugation's spell! Even more so…when did she become…Inu-Ugh! I can't even _think_ his stupid name! I-I don't even get why I'm not crying yet…maybe…I don't love him as much as I did 2 years ago. I know! I'll travel on my own! That'll teach him! Oooh that scoundrel! He scorched me…ME! The irresistible Higurashi Kagome! Humph! I can get any man I want…I don't even need him!'

After her last thought Kagome continued walking onwards, but instead of going towards the path to Keade's village she decided to go south…little did the naive 17 year old girl know that where she was unintentionally heading happened to be wolf territory, long story short, Koga's Lands.

**South Wolf territory**

Later that same day in the evening, in the dark yet warm and cozy wolf den of the young prince of the Southern Lands…..

"Kouga! You might wanna come listen to this!" echoed Hakkaku into the cave said ookami (wolf demon) was resting in. The young wolf prince stretched his long slender yet well toned legs and arms, raising off of the warm snug furs he grumpily rose up to see what his brother wanted. Gracefully striding, head held high, to the entrance of the den he saw two dark figures that he smelled and knew that they were both Ginta and Hakkaku.

"And to what do I owe this…much _unwanted_ yet rude awakening." Came the melodic yet sensually deep voice of the rugged ookami.

"Uh well you see…um Koga…err I don-"Hakkaku was swiftly cut off by Ginta, who of coarse came to his rescue on occasion when it came to Koga. "Eh, what Hakkaku is trying to say Koga is that your not gonna like the news we've brought to you, see it's about Kagome a-"he was cut off by a guttural and animalistic growl. "If it's about Kagome you'd better spill it out before I cause other things that are inside of your belly to do so!" Koga managed to ground out through clenched teeth. "B-but before you cut me off I was about to say that she's here!" Ginta whooshed in a quick rush and let out a breath he had been oh so desperately holding for the fear of his life.

Time seemed to stop for Kouga, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen had just entered and interrupted the conversation.

"K-kag-om-e." he managed to stutter out all recent anger forgotten.

"Hey, Koga…" said miko with a sorrow filled smile. Koga then took simple notice of her eyes and face. She was still breath takingly gorgeous no matter what in his eyes…but it tore him limb from limb…his heart and soul clenched with anger at whom ever made her feel so…alone. Unfortunately for a certain hanyo…Kouga knew exactly who it was. "INUYASHA!" he bellowed with all his might. "That mongrel…I'll kill him…I'll tear his balls off and feed it to him! Where is that poor excuse for a Fucking demon! Damn him to all seven hells and back…" The ookami prince said in a lowly yet death acclaimed whisper. Kagome could sense in his aura that he was so enraged that he was on the brink of losing control.

He was BEYOND pissed, this was by far the most idiotic thing that piece of dog shit could have ever done!

Kagome didn't take any more time to think she quickly rushed to the young wolf prince's side and embraced him and allowed her aura to engulf him into a state of peace. She had no other choice all she knew was that she had to calm him down and _Fast._ Kouga then took no thought into the matter he quietly snaked his strong arms around her waste and let her cry into his armor.

'I don't know what the hell it was you did to upset her with...but you really fucked up bad this time dog shit, cause I'ma get you back for this!' the ookami prince thought angrily, silently unbeknownst to Kagome a low rumble formed in his chest.

**Back in Inuyasha's Forest **(AN:-----------------------------------------------------------

(Warning: Some Lemony content skip if you don't want to read! Don't get mad, you have been Warned!)

On with the story…

Deep within the confines of some clearing in Inuyasha's forest various…disturbing sounds could be heard. There was the sound of low primal growls and grunts, including the sound of a woman moaning loudly. Then there was the unmerciful sound of slick flesh slapping and ramming against flesh…or shall I say flesh against clay…

There deep within the clearing was Inuyasha holding a naked Kikyo up against a tree and thrusting his pelvis upwards causing the dead priestess' back to scrap against the trunk of that same tree. "Gods…Kikyo I'm gonna…C-cum..." He ground out through clenched teeth. "O-Oh...AHH...Yes Inu-Ya...AH...Sh-sha!" Kikyo could barely speak because the young half- demon was pounding into her now.

"Ki-KiKyooooo!" Inuyasha howled as he came deep within her dead clay body.

(In the Clear… Lemon End)

Inuyasha slowly pulled his now limp member out of her slick body. They were both heavily panting as Inuyasha laid them down on his discarded clothing.

Kikyo was gazing up into his molten orbs; Inuyasha couldn't help but feel how cold her skin was…it was as if though she were…de-No! He quickly shook those thoughts from his head and gazed down at his new found mate to notice her now sleeping form.

His gaze was loving and compassionate…while hers were only filled with lust and sheer cold. It didn't matter! He has hers now…finally the one woman he ever truly loved was once again in his warm and caring embrace.

She was now and forever shall be his life mate.

As he stared at her pale face he soon let sleep claim him into blissful and happy filled dreams.

**With Kagome & Koga** (Warning: Koga & Kagome Lemony goodness later...)

AN: That lemon I just did was my first ever as is this Fic…this is gonna be my sec. Lemon.

Through the thick darkness of the wolf den….

Kagome groaned in her deep slumber, Koga was sleeping lightly incase anything were to upset her during the night he'd be able to tend to her needs. His gaze settled on her slender and smooth throat. Kami…oh how he wished to see his mark laid on her flawless yet slightly tanned skin. Then realization hit him hard! And that wasn't the only thing that was hard. He then heard Kagome moan within her sleep.

I wonder what she's dreaming of…He took a deep whiff of her enthralling scent. Oh dear Kami how good she smelled.

Then he took a few more whiffs and then he noticed a slight change in her Jasmine and Rose water scent, it was almost as if a spicy cinnamon was added…it was gently increasing. Then out of the blue her spicy scent hit his nose with full force. It drove him wild on end…his member was basking in pre-lubricant by now…it was practically writhing to get out of his pelt just to get a small peek.

Then the most unspeakable thing happened…Kagome just had to move those luscious curves, she was pretty much rubbing his incredibly hard cock making his juices stir and plead to be released. Then she flipped over and was now facing him. Her soft petal pink lips were tainting his, calling to his, begging him to massage them with his own slightly chapped ones. She then thrusted forward, this made Koga gasp out loud…_really_ loud. He was afraid she'd wake to see him in such a, a loud hiss escaped his lips she was still grinding and applying pressure to his engorged member, of pure rock hard pleasured state.

Dear Kami! What kind of dream was this delectable vixen having! He may never know…but by the gods he wished to found out!

He stayed there frozen in place when he noticed she was starting to stir…'Oh kami no! Don't wake up to see me…not like this!' Her beautiful coffee brown chocolaty eyes gazed at him, but wait, was he mistaken, they were lightly misted over with-Lust and l-lo-ve? For him? Or…but to whom? Did she truly love and desire him as much as he did her?' his train of thought was cut off when Kagome lean closer to his taught face. What's this is she going to kiss me!

She was wide awake now and then whispered something that made Kouga's heart leap with joy and it made him want to enter her luscious body and kiss and lick it everywhere! He wanted to do everything humanly and demonically possible to show her body pleasure she never could have dreamed of. "I-I truly love you…please…allow me the privilege to pleasure your body…I-I need you, crave you, it's killing me inside." It was the total truth, plainly said, she was so horney her body ached for release. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and kissed her with so much passion it made her toes curl and her tummy flutter with butterflies.

He needed her as much as he wanted her. His now throbbing dick was finally released to the cool air making it into a wanton type of lust. Kagome wanted/ needed him inside her so badly her head was spinning; she knew she wanted him buried deep within her by how tight and wet her pussy was. Her pre-cum had practically drenched her panties. She slyly sneaked her hand over to his pulsing member; she then grabbed a firm hold and pulled towards herself gently rubbing him.

This caused him to groan a loud groan which made her scent spike and even more delectable if that was even possible. He quickly stripped himself of his armor and pelt with the speed only a demon could posses, then like the speed of lightning he shredded every piece of cloth on Kagome's curvaceous well toned and slim body. He quickly mounted her, he would have had foreplay with her, but that was for another time it hurt so badly he couldn't wait any longer! He positioned himself at her entrance; she wrapped both of her long creamy ivory, smooth legs around him. Koga shook his head no, she gave him a questioning glance, he smirked sexily, a smirk that could make any woman melt. He took hold of her soft long and slender thighs then traced down to her legs, he then put them on his shoulders so she could wrap them on his neck and pull him closer if need be.

Next he gave her a ruff but loving kiss to take her mind away from the pain that was to come. He thrusted himself deep within the confines of her belly. He gasped from her tight and extremely slick passage, and the warmth of it drove him on edge. He waited there for her to adjust to his enormous size. When she nodded her head he gave her no mercy. He pumped in and out with super demonic speed. "Augh…uhn!" He was soaking in sweat along with Kagome.

Not too long now…he was reaching that place of pure bliss and pure release…and it would be soon for them both.

"KOOOGAAA! OH KA-KAMIIII!" Kagome said rather huskily. She finally reached the place of erotic and pure ecstasy. Three more rather hard pushes and pulled and koga finally exploded in white hot pleasure, he collapsed beside Kagome.

Both gulping in air from the entire deep excursion.

When they finally caught there breath Kagome was the first to break the silence. "Koga, wow…you're a god when it comes to this! That…that was INCREDIBLE!" Kagome kissed him square on the mouth.

"Mmm, did my mate really feel pleased, but Gods Kagome…you were unbelievable! Especially for a first timer! I have never done it like _THAT_! I love you so damned much my precious Koi. My mate.

"As I you my eternal ever lasting lover. Always shall I be yours….

Forever….Yours and only yours….

**END!**

**(so what'd you think for my first fic eh!)**


End file.
